1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an orthotic device that provides multiple, adjustable functions for controlling the angular position and motion of a joint, and, more particularly, for coordinating movement of a cuff with flexure of the orthotic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An orthotic is a device, such as a brace or splint, for supporting, immobilizing, or treating muscles, joints, or skeletal parts, which are weak, ineffective, deformed, or injured. To assist in restoring a joint of the human body to normal, effective function, it may be preferred that the joint be restricted for a period by an orthotic, which imposes a fixed pivoted position. Or, an orthotic may be needed that permits adjustable angular displacement of the joint, which is retained for a period by the orthotic and gradually increased at intervals to improve the pivotal range of use.
An orthotic leg device, for example, can typically provide one or two of five common functions: i) free motion about the knee joint as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,654 to Horne and U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,105 to Castiglia; ii) a ring drop lock joint to keep the knee joint extended as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,047 to Chant and U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,676 to Pansiera; iii) a step-lock ratchet joint to support the strength of the knee as it extends to various angular positions as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,472 and 5,776,086 to Pansiera; iv) a range of motion joint as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,764 to Lerman and U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,732 to Morris; or v) a variable, fixed position joint that can be locked in select positions as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,920 to Hajost et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,016 to DeToro et al. Each of these five different functioning knee braces have a specific use during therapy of a patient. In each case, a different brace is typically required.
A need exists, therefore, for one orthotic device that provides these multiple functions, including: a fixed position by releasing an attachment, changing the angular displacement of the orthotic about the axis to a new, desired orientation, and securing the orthotic to that desired position; a limited range of movement about the axis that can be adjusted easily and remain limited reliably by mutual contact between stop surfaces located on opposite sides of the axis; and a free range of movement about an axis. Further, an orthotic device that can be adjusted to multiple, mutually spaced ratcheted locations to enhance the range of flexibility and use of the joint provides an added advantage.